


By The Way, I'm Him

by sy11037



Category: DanPlan, Danplan (Web Series), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bodyswap, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy11037/pseuds/sy11037
Summary: H - SS - DD - H:)))))





	By The Way, I'm Him

**Author's Note:**

> H - S  
> S - D  
> D - H
> 
> :)))))

_8:39 am_

“Hhgg.” Purple strands of hair blocked the view of his ceiling. He contemplated getting out of bed, and finishing that animation. _Buuuut…._ He rolled over to grab his phone. Muscle memory seemed to fail him when he blindly reached over to he reached over to his nightstand but nothing was there. He opened his eyes a bit and the room looked unfamiliar.

He threw the blankets off him and regained his senses. Rubbing his face, he sped walked to the bathroom, crashing into walls a few times. One, two... maybe five.  He stood above the sink to try and gather his bearings. He ran his hand threw his hair. _...His hair?_ Noooo... He looked around for a mirror. _AHH STEPHEN..._ **_AHHH IM STEPHEN…_ ** **_AHHHHH_ **

Hosuh ran back to the bedroom searching for a familiar skull phone case. And surprised to see that there was no password. _Huh, he has nothing to hide._ He went to their group chat and saw a message was already sent.

 **DanTheMan** : dAN WHERES YOUR PASSPORT. I’M COMING FOR MY BODY

 

_8:39 am_

Ann knocked on Hosuh’s room. “hoSUUHHH. You’re gonna be late for class again”

“Hhghhh, five more minutes.” a moment of silence. _Wait I don’t go to school anymore_. The knocking continues.

“ugHH, okay, okay, I’m up.” Groggily, and regretfully, he gets up to change and walks over to his wardro-wait, ... _waitwaitwaitwait,_ this….these pants….are _not_ his size. This, isn’t right. No, not right. Very much not. You know what else isn’t right? The long hair on his shoulders. Not correct. You want to know what else isn’t correct? How his screaming voice doesn’t even sound like _his_ screaming voice.

Daniel hears Hosuh’s phone buzz on his desk and goes to their group chat, still screaming.

 **DanTheMan:** dAN WHERES YOUR PASSPORT. I’M COMING FOR MY BODY

 

_8:38 am_

Stephen’s eyes shot wide open. “Something’s wrong.”

 **DanTheMan:**  dAN WHERES YOUR PASSPORT. I’M COMING FOR MY BODY

 **DanTheMan:**  IM COMING FOR MONTREAL, IM GETTING ON A PLANE NOW

 **Mom:** so hosuhs place?

 **UNDERWORLD OVERLORD:** sure

Dan, or rather Hosuh’s body was on the verge of tears. _Please be hosuh, please be hosuh, PLEASE BE HOS-_

The doors kicked in, “Look at what the universe did to me! I’M HIDEOUS” Stephen spat from Daniel’s body. Daniel’s depression spiraled further, _God, whY._

“Please don’t kick my door like that.” a voice said behind Stephen.

“Come on _,_ Hosuh, don’t make me sound _nice._ ”

“...sorry?”

“nO”

“What are we gonna do for our videos.” You could barely make out what Daniel said from Hosuh’s hands  
“What?”

“whaT ARE WE GONNA DO? HOW ARE WE GONNA RECORD?”

“Oh my god, daN YOU’RE RIGHT! I’m going to have to pretend to be Daniel”

“No, wait-”

“Yeah, and I’m going to have to pretend to be you, Daniel.”

“Guys, we don’t have to-”

“And I’m going to have to pretend to be Hosuh. Quiet and extremely polite...I think I can do that.”

“Wait is that all I am-”  
Stephen filled with newfound excitement. “Does that mean I can finally hear Hosuh relentlessly curse?”

“Stephen, you’re not even allowed to curse, period.”

“Guys, just list-” Hosuh was on the verge of tears and ready to throw some hands.

“Maybe we should record now, to get it out of the way, yanno? I don’t think this’ll just blow over any time soon.”  Stephen’s suggestion was enough to make Hosuh completely give up on his entire career.

“Guys...how about Can You Survive Being Each Other.”

**Author's Note:**

> shameless plugin @adrawingsam on insta


End file.
